What a Strange Ship
by FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom
Summary: "I don't understand, it's not a boat. So why is it called a 'ship'...? Peculiar. Well, I suppose Muzet had found herself a 'boyfriend'. Which, from what Jude told me, is something of a Spouse-Consideration. Excellant! It'll do good for my sister to get to know someone."
1. Chapter 1

Sans rapped his bare knuckles against the door to the bathroom. His other hand was snug in his shorts' pocket. He waited a moment, then knocked again.

"Yo, Pap, you okay in there?" he asked.

The taller skeleton had been in the restroom for quite a long time, so long Sans had begun to worry he had slipped in the shower or tookinfluence from his older brother and had fallen asleep.

"I'M FINE BROTHER, DON'T WORRY!" Papyrus called over the sound of a...hairdryer. Weird, but not quite unsual.

"Er...Okay." Sans said, scratching at his skull. His brother had been acting weird since maybe a week after they settled in their new home. The Barrier had broken, everyone wason the Surface. The Monsters, expecting conflict, were pleasantly surprised by the interference of the Rieze Maxian King, Gaius. He pushed the acceptance of Monsters into their society, and as he seemed to have quite a positive influence, his people and even the people of a neighboring country, Elympios, followed his wishes.

Sans and Papyrus had settled in the Boundary-Town, Marksburg. It was easy to go to either country from there, and the many odd-jobs Sans preferred were in abundance here. Papyrus had taken to helping the dock workers with thier burdens, loading and unloading accordingly. The brothers were quite well liked.

But Papyrus's behavior was still bothering him.

"I'm- a, I'm going to work now, Bro." Sans called through the door.

"OKAY! SEE YOU LATER!" Papyrus chirped happily.

Well, nothing SEEMED to be bothering him. Sans shrugged and went along his merry little way.

When his work was done and there was nothing else left to do, Sans returned home to find a disturbing lack of Papyrus. Something clicked something might be wrong, or strange, or at least worth QUESTIONING. So, after a quick search of the house, he went to call his brother just as he kicked down the door. Papyrus twirled in, grinning broadly and somehow bouncier than usual. Upon seeing Sans, he scooped him up and hugged him tightly.

"OH MY GOD SANS, THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" He wept happily.

"Oh? Whyzzat?" Sans asked as he pocketed his phone.

"SHE SAID YES!" Papyrus squeeled "I GOT A DATE FRIDAY!"

Sans's eyes went black. "O-oh...You...er, got a girlfriend?"

"HOPEFULLY!" Papyrus grinned as he put his brother down "I KNOW YOU'LL ABSOLUTELY **LOVE** HER, SANS! SHE'S AMAZING AND PRETTY AND SMART AND FUNNY!" He sighed a bit "HONESTLY, I WAS AFRAID SHE'D SHOOT ME DOWN."

Sans forced a grin, although it was a bit tight. "What? No way, Pap."

"THANK YOU, SANS!" He was back to his happy-go-lucky self. "NOW IF YOU EXCUSE ME, I MUST PREPARE!"

"It's Wednesday."

"IT'S VERY IMPORTANT TO PREPARE EARLY!"

"Okay, Bro."

Friday came quickly, Papyrus almost exploding out of pure excitement as he waited for his date. He sat in a white chair made of metal, forged to imitate vines, outside of a cafe. In front of him sat a glass-topped table, and across sat an empty chair. His leg bounced anxiously, shaking the genrous boquet of flowers he had bought.

Across the street, hidden in the bushes, watched three pairs of eyes.

"S-should we r-really be spying on Papyrus and h-his date?" Alphys stammered quietly.

"Yes." Undyne and Sans replied simotaneously.

Undyne grinded her teeth "He didn't even TELL me he was going to ask someone out."

"I getcha', Undies." Sans muttered "He probably just got too excited, though. He was practicing asking someone out for like, three weeks."

"But what's her NAME?" Undyne hissed.

"And why is she not here yet?" Sans mumbled.

"M-maybe s-she got held up in t-traffic" Alphys suggested meekly.

Undyne clenched her fist, cracking the branches underneath her claws "If she breaks his heart, so help me-"

"MUZET!" called Papyrus's voice. The three little observers turned their attention back to him. A woman, not quite as tall as Papyrus, but near-so in her tall heels, bound towards long, teal-colored hair hopped and bounced and shifted with every single one of her movements. Her ears werelong, pointed, and faded out to green. She wore hotpants and a tanktops, and, oh yeah, she had wings. They looked flimsy, like bugs wings, but were able to carry her easily as she leapt towards Papyrus, wrapping him up in a tight embrace.

"Pappy-Kins!" She cooed.

"'Pappy-Kins'...?" Sans repeated the nickname, looking annoyed.

"S-she's k-kind of hot..." Alphys muttered.

Papyrus returned Muzet's embrace, hugging her tightly and swinging her around as they both giggled profusely. From watching them, you'd think that they have been dating for a long time. But this was the first date.

"I am SO sorry I'm late!" Muzet sighed, sitting herself down in the chair, pressing a gloved hand to the side of her face "My dear sister got herself into trouble, so I just HAD to help out."

"IT'S NO PROBLEM, MUZET!" Papyrus chirped, reclaiming his seat. He offered her the boquet of flowers. Muzet's eyes lit up as she studied them a moment, then she motioned to herself as if to say 'for me'? Papyrus nodded, grinning broadly. Muzet responded with a high-pitched squeal, launching herself to give the skeleton another smothering hug. Papyrus returned it ten-fold and small hearts came into existence, fluttering about everywhere and hitting people in the face.

Undyne and Sans shared a groan of both annoyance and distrust.

Alphys thought it was cute.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...?**


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAAAAATTTT!?" Papyrus gasped, eyes (?) bulging out of their sockets.

Sans sighed, settling deeper into the couch cushions. "Like I said, bro, I don't think she's any good for you."

"You've never even MET her." Papyrus pouted, crossing his arms.

"I know, bro, I know." Sans sighed "She just gives me a bad feelin', all right? I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Hmmm…. Well, thank you for your concern, Sans, but there is no need to fear!" Papyrus grinned "Muzét is the sweetest existence in existence! She would never hurt me!"

Sans sighed, turning away from him. That's lady's LV was too high, her movements too wary, her eyes too shifty…. He didn't trust her. She was bad news, and he didn't want her involved with his brother. But, getting that across to Papyrus was easier said than done.

"OH! I HAVE AN IDEA!" Papyrus grinned. Sans tilted his head, indicating for his brother to continue (which he did) "YOU, ME, AND MUZÉT SHOULD GO ON A DOUBLE DATE!"

"Double Date?" Sans blinked "Bro, that implies I got a date, too."

"OH." Papyrus said, thinking with a loud HMMMMMM. Suddenly, he had an idea "I KNOW! MUZÉT SAID SHE HAS A SISTER, SO SHE CAN GO TOO! IT CAN BE A…A….SIBLING GET TOGETHER!"

"Er…" Sans went to protest, but Papyrus was already arranging the meeting, on his phone and chattering happily.

"WE CAN GO TO THE PARK AND HAVE A LOVELY PICNIC! OH! THIS WOULD BE THE FIRST TIME I'VE MET MUZÉT'S SISTER, TOO! I CAN'T WAIT!"

Sans sighed and went along with it.

* * *

"PPPPLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSEEEEEEEEEE!" Muzét said, clinging onto Milla's leg. Milla tilted her head to the side, looking down on her sister.

"I already said yes." She responded coolly.

"Oh." Muzét blinked. She giggled, twirling back up in the air "I suppose I just assumed you'd refuse…."

"Not at all." Milla smiled "This is clearly very important to you, I'm happy to be a part of it." She tilted her head, pupils widening ever so slightly "You said Papyrus is a good cook, correct?"

"The best!" Muzét reassured. She trapped her little sister into another tight hug "Thank you soooo much, Milla! This'll be the first time I've ever met Papyrus's brother, so I NEED to make a good first impression."

"I'm sure you will." Milla smiled "After all, you're with me."

Muzét's expression dropped to one of mild annoyance "Well…Yes, of course."

Milla tilted her head, confused as to how stating that fact would cause such a reaction.

Several days later, the Maxwell sisters were dressed up and on their way to the park. Milla, on Jude's recommendation, simply wore shorts and a tank top as opposed to her usual mini-skirt attire. Muzét still sported the hotpants and high heels, skipping along the ground as her wings fluttered impatiently.

"Milla! Hurry up! Please!" She sighed, fidgeting with her gloves "I don't want Pappy's brother to think I'm always so late!"

Milla tilted her head "But you ARE always late."

"Yeah! But I can't let him know that!" Muzét pouted. She sighed, pressing her palms to either side of her face. "Oh my, oh my, I hope Pappy's Brother doesn't hate me."

"I see no reason why he would." Milla said simply. She frowned, crossing her arms "And frankly, I see no reason why you should care. You're happy with Papyrus, correct?" She smiled up at her sister, blossom-colored eyes bright "Then it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks."

Muzét sniffled, tears brimming in her eyes as she let out a happy squeal and through her arms around Milla "Oh, Milla! You're the best!"

"I know." Milla said. Her hands were taken in Muzét's, and she was dragged forward.

"But I still want you to meet Papyrus!"

"And I still want to meet Papyrus." Milla said with a soft smile.

A few more minutes of walking and the two women spotted a pair of skeletons near a park bench. The short one was slouched, hands deep into his pant pockets as he shifted uncomfortably in his semi-formal get up. The taller one was bouncing in excitement, and dressed appropriately (?) in a t-shirt, shorts, and shoulder-basketballs.

Before Milla could ask if these were the skeletons they were meeting today, Muzét leapt at the taller one.

"PAPPY!" She cheered.

"MUZEY-KINS!" Papyrus responded, catching the women in mid-air and proceeding to hug her close. Muzét returned the hug, squeezing the skeleton in a suffocating-if-he-had-lungs hug. Milla leaned on her leg, watching the spectacle with keen interest. Her eyes caught on the smaller one of the skeletons, to which she smiled at and offered her hand.

"Hello, my name is Milla. I'm Muzét's sister."

"Uh…name's Sans. Pap's my little brother." He muttered, taking her hand. A loud PFFFFFFTTT noise was sounded, causing Milla's eyes to widen as she stared at her hand.

"SANS!" Papyrus pouted, blushing a little as he looked between the Spirit Sisters "MUST YOU DO THE WHOOPEE-CUSHION JOKE?"

Sans shrugged, grinning.

"Oh! A joke!" Milla chirped with a smile "That's what that was. For a moment, I was afraid perhaps my hand somehow made that noise."

Sans gave the caramel-blonde a look that was a mix of amusement and bewilderment.

"Your brother is a bit of a jokester, hm?" Muzét giggled.

"Yes, he is!" Papyrus chirped, his mood shifting drastically. "You're so smart, Muzey-Woozy!"

"Oh, Pappy-Wappy~!"

The two hugged again and little hearts once again materialized and hit people in the head. Milla tilted her head at the spectacle, and turned her atten back to Sans after a moment.

"So you are the elder brother?" She said.

Sans nodded with a yawn "You're the older sister?"

Milla shook her head "No. Muzét is older by a year."

Sans raised a magically appearing eyebrow "…Oh."

Milla nodded "Not that big a difference, is it?"

Sans sighed "Er…no. Not really….hey, er…Milla, is it?"

"It is." She responded coolly.

"Yeah, uh…your sister kind of….gives off a bad vibe" Sans mumbled, shying away from the woman's stare "I'm not quite sure if I, er, want 'er around my brother." Milla crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her head as he spoke. Sans gulped "So..er, d'ya…" he sighed "Listen, I don't want my brother to get hurt."

"I understand." Milla said. She turned her head to look at where the couple was spinning around in circles "Papyrus does seem very naïve, so I can see why you would be hesitant to trust anyone with him."

"'naïve'?" Sans mumbled "Lady, my bro's kinda…optimistic, but he ain't _dense-"_

"Then why do you worry?" She asked, tilting her head. There was no accusation in her tone, just the question. Sans fidgeted.

"Uh….well, Pap's just….too eager to believe the best in people, y'know? I just don't want him…well, like I said, I just don't want him getting hurt." He said.

"I see." She said. Unexpectedly, she turned and called out "Muzét! Might I speak to you for a moment?"

"Wait- what?" Sans blinked.

"Certainly, Milla!" The teal-hair woman chirped, skipping over "Gimme a moment, Pappy-Kins!"

"Certainly, Muzey-Woozy!" he called back, all smiles and cheer. His crossed his arms behind his back, rocking back and forth on the balls of his heels. He was humming loudly, looking at some birds.

"Hello, Milla! Sans." She said with a slight nod of her head. She pursed her lips, pressing one hand against her cheek "Is something wrong?"

"No, nuthin'-" Sans began to say.

"Sans is concerned you may intend Papyrus harm." Milla said, having none of Sans's passive-aggressive bologna.

"What!?" Muzét gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. She seemed to tear up "W-why would ANYONE want to hurt Papyrus?" Her shoulders were trembling.

"Uh…" Sans stuttered, sweating nervously. Milla, one hand on her hip, turned to look down on him with an expression that translated to something along the lines of 'well'?' Sans gulped "uh, Muzét, please don't…listen, I, uh…."

He sighed, the lights in his eye sockets darting towards where Papyrus was preoccupied with watching birds. The small skeleton took another breathe, rolling back his shoulders. He leaned foreward on his hands and let his eye sockets go dark.

" _I can see your sins."_

….

"Neat." Milla said, gingerly patting Sans on the head. The small skeleton blinked, thrown off-guard by this. He snorted.

"Uh…meaning, I don't trust you for a reason."

"Understandable." Muzét said with a sigh "I know I've been….."

"Murdery." Milla finished her sentence. Muzét nodded

"Yes. Murdery." She glared down on Sans, folding her legs up under her and she floated a bit off the ground. "But I wouldn't hurt Papyrus. Not ever."

Sans allowed himself another snort of doubt. But meeting the woman's eyes….There was no trace of doubt. Sans sighed.

"Fine, whatever. Okay. Just consider it a warning." He muttered.

"Certainly." Muzét chirped, pinching Sans's cheek briefly before twirling off to leap back into Papyrus's arms.

"Do you still have doubts?" Milla asked, eyeing Sans.

Sans sighed, slouching "Well, she certainly likes Pap. Guess I can't..." The corner of his mouth turned downwards as he fought for the words.

"You can't assume the worst." Milla said for him. She, once again, patted him on the head much like a mother to her child "Try not to doubt her, okay? She's been making great strides."

Sans sighed "Yeah. Okay." He looked to Muzét and Papyrus, spinning and spinning- oh, Papyrus tripped. As he tumbled, Muzét caught him and hovered them both in the air. They shared a laugh. "….Guess I'll try."


End file.
